Field
The present invention relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for styling hair. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods of holding shears or other hair styling tools while styling hair.
Description of the Related Art
Hair stylists often use a number of hair styling tools to style a client's hair. The various tools used by the stylist may be maintained on a counter or tray. In addition, some stylists keep shears or other tools in a pocket of a carrier attached to the stylist's body.
In some cases, a hair stylist may need to change tools many times during the course of a style. Also, the stylist may temporarily put down shears or other tools in order to apply water or hair spray to the client's hair. Each time a tool is put aside, the stylist must typically either reach to a tray or remove a tool from a pocket in a carrier. The cumulative effect of putting down and picking up tools may result in more time for a style for each client, and to reduced efficiency for the stylist (for example, few styles completed in given amount of time).